


Twilight暮光

by Nightstars0728



Series: Too hard to stop 難以抑止 [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Lilin | Lilim, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, NSFW, Reader-Insert, Smut, gender neutral reader
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightstars0728/pseuds/Nightstars0728
Summary: 出生於光明，隱身於黑暗，沒有任何一個生命能選擇自己來自何方、生為何物，您可能會捉緊自己的方向、固執的一路往下走，您也完全可以放任自流、任由上天為您左右，您無法得知命運為您擲出的下一面骰子的點數為何。但您仍然可以成為自己，一切由您作主…因為在作出選擇的那一刻，您就成全了您自己。您覺得自己永遠站在天秤的兩端，您不知道您自己如何想望成為一個靈魂。當您找不到自己的方向、您不能被理解，您只能在姐妹的愛中得到一絲喘息的空間…於是您獨自生活，在黃昏中焦慮，在無眠的夜裡徘徊直到黎明，您在崩潰的邊緣詛咒著看似無涯的未來。但您不會知道，最終生命為您帶來了什麼。
Relationships: Dream & Reader & Nightmare, Dream/Reader/Nightmare
Series: Too hard to stop 難以抑止 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776112
Kudos: 6





	Twilight暮光

**Author's Note:**

> 敬告，工作場合不適合觀看，Not Safe For Work，NSFW  
> OOC、角色崩壞、強制性行為、低至中等級血腥暴力述寫等要素

現在想來，那是一個您已迎來不知第幾次的殘月的深更，平靜卻寂寥，連夏蟲都為之沉寂。夜風吹來陣陣清香，那是圍籬上伸枝的花香，一盞黃燈在開著窗的屋裡照出孤單的身影，那是您，在昏黃的燈下顯得蒼白，只有屋簷的風鈴的清脆與泛黃的書頁翻動聲在您左右，一聲嘆息後，您摘下用來固定額前流浪的頭髮的扁夾充當書籤，當書本被閤上後，一切都顯得太安靜了。只有此刻，您才會深覺自己是一個嚮往孤寂的靈魂而確實群索離居，和您的姐妹相比、您是如此的被動，當您成為隱士、身邊的周遭不會有任何一個感到奇怪…您在心裡自嘲自己生來就是個 _ 異常 _ 。

當您起身，您無意間碰掉了放在桌上的包裏，讓其在地上翻滾時發出輕柔的摩擦聲，您由此可以得知裡面的東西很輕…那是與您最親近的家人發來的禮物，您已經將其擱置了一陣子了，所以它的上端因此蒙了一些灰塵…也許現在是打開它的好時機？您決定是時候了，因為您手上已經沒有任何其它的東西能轉移您越發劇烈的自我厭惡與焦慮…您彎腰。

您拾起在運送過程中發皺的牛皮紙包，拉動上面被蠟封的麻繩的時候，空氣裡有一種陳舊的灰塵味道，剝開紙片，一層一層、有一個小而扁塌的紙盒被細心的包裏在裡面，雖然看上去不是很牢固，但當您打開紙盒時，裡面的禮物看上去是完整而美麗的，細圓的圈上纏繞著細密的繩線、在中心編織成一個美麗的圖形，您拉起明顯是頂端的線圈、羽毛與串珠被裝飾在線圈的底部，您高高將其舉起，它像是會隨風擺動的圖畫般在空中綻放了獨特的美感、精緻且充滿了神秘的氣息…您被眼角餘光中的殘影吸引了注意力，低下頭發現有張小紙條被勾住、在拉起它時被順勢翻出在包裝外，您放下了明顯不是大量製造、劣質的那種異國風情紀念品的線圈、從桌角撿起了那張紙條並開始閱讀它。

_ 『即便你認為自己不屬於我們並離開了這個家，但請你記得…我們永遠愛你，我們真心祈禱你的快樂與安好，這是給你的一個小禮物，希望它能為你帶來一夜的好眠。---你永遠的姐妹』 _

筆跡線條滑順優美，您一眼就能看出那確實來自於您的姐妹，而您一直都很羨慕能寫出這樣的字的她們，那些在紙面上起舞的字體就像她們一樣有天生的優雅，您感到自卑…但您很確定她們愛您，以她們的個性來說、這個禮物太過樸素而俗氣了，而她們知道您喜歡單純而簡單的事物，她們永遠都記得您的一切並願意將其給您，但您無法返還…一方面感受到她們的愛、一方面對自己的厭惡卻更加的沉重，這使您的嘴角拉扯成了扭曲的角度，但您仍然小心的將其折好、拉開抽屜將它和一疊其它被整理過的信整齊的收疊起來，那裡寫滿了您的姐妹對您的思念與關懷，但您卻不忍多看一眼就將它關上了。

回頭，點綴著美麗的珠飾與羽毛的網圈仍靜靜的躺在桌上，您再次拿起時有一股淡淡的香氣飄散，您尋思著這是不是您的姐妹為您親手織作的？您愛憐的看著它吊在手指上翻轉卻不敢多加碰觸、怕不小心就將悉心纏繞在上面的股線弄亂。最後您決定將它和您最喜歡的風鈴擺在一起，如此一來，當風吹響風鈴時、它就會在旁邊輕輕的旋轉、擺動，在月光下翻出美麗的點點殘光。當您完成後、仰望著它時會不住的微笑，您略略的將窗閤上一半、滑進了薄被並關上燈，讓自己在微光中飄流，您看著那個帶著羽毛的網圈映著月光，有種奇異的美麗…也許，今天的您也許真能用它網來一個平靜的夢，您笑著入眠…錯過了窗外青色的光與角落裡的黃澄，一夜無夢、只能感受無限柔軟的安眠。

您醒來時感到驚訝，太陽高掛在天上…這代表您久違的得到了一次的好眠，或是您真的昏天暗地的睡過了兩圈時針，您希望是前者，但這並不具太多意義，因為您獨自在這、沒有其他人會過問您絕對不健康的作息，您坐在被窩將臉握在手中，思考著該回去貪睡還是下床作一些其它的事，您不真的想要做些什麼，那對您而言更像是一種義務…像是在證明自己還活著，有些作用…或是相反，您保持著這樣的動作思考著自己，直到輕柔的衣物磨擦聲驚擾了您。

「…您好？」

您抽氣，在還沒真正看清是誰出聲之前就將自己推到了床角，當腳步聲小心翼翼的向您踩來，您警戒著看向來者，而那是您 _ 親眼 _ 見過最奇怪的訪客…他戴著閃亮的金色頭冠、清爽的滾邊襯衫上罩著明亮的斗篷，下面搭著黑色的褲子以及和斗篷一樣亮的靴子，如果它們不是穿在顯得過於圓潤的骨架上、那麼您會稱讚對方有獨特而超然的品味，對他回以寬容的笑容並對他敬而遠之。但在您對上黑色的眼眶中絕對奇怪的金色光芒後，因為腎上腺素的飆升、您有起身面對他的力量，他停下了腳步，皺著眼眶看您…如果他的臉能作出改變，那麼他就不是純粹的骨頭，您的聲音比您以為可以作到的還要堅硬。

「…你是誰？怎麼進來的？」

您對這位不速之客口氣冷淡，但你在內心裡淡然的想著無論如何，如果他想對您作些什麼，在這渺無人煙之地，您是如何都走不掉的。

「請您不要害怕…我是Dream，夢之樹的守護者，也是所有積極情緒的守護者。」

他將手按在胸口，陽光在他的身後描繪他的輪廓、一切看上去都是那麼的柔和…但從您的眼神可以看出您對他一直保持戒備狀態。

「…所以？你還是沒有回答我的問題…你為什麼在這裡？」

您對他沒有正面回答您的問題感到些許不滿，但您留意到他明顯在您開口時有些動搖。

「啊，不…其實，我是被您的捕夢網吸引而來。」

「捕夢網？」

Dream微微一笑，指向了您懸掛在風鈴邊上的那張美麗的網圈。

「那是一個很古老的咒語，啊、並不是不好的那種，相反的，那應該會為你帶來好夢…但我感覺到我兄弟的氣息出現在這裡…也許是那張捕夢網被用正確的方式設置了，而這已經很久沒有被這樣做過，我可以感受得到那裡發出了很強大的魔力波動。」

當他的眼燈從那張美麗的網圈轉回您身上時、發現您自始至終都沒有將目光從他身上移開過，這使Dream感到疑惑…通常他和人類的對話不會持續這麼久的緊張感，而您從未對他放下一絲警戒。他的積極能量通常能安撫因害怕、恐懼等充滿負面情緒的人們，但您看上去卻仍然保持過度緊繃的狀態，他暗暗的懷疑自己是否來得太晚了？

「你的兄弟？」

您的聲音仍然非常的緊，他有些沮喪的低下了眉頭，原本如晨光般晶亮的金色眼燈顯得有些黯淡。

「他…他是我唯一的兄弟，曾經和我一樣是夢之樹的守護者，但現今的他被稱呼為Nightmare…他追求所有的負面情緒，因為那能使他更加的強大，而您的捕夢網散發如此純正的魔法波動，在我確定您已經引起他的注意的情況下…我擔心您的安危。」

您抿緊了嘴唇、沒有在第一時間回應他，他在您的注視中有些不適的冒汗，沉思了一會，您才再度開口。

「我知道了，感謝你的關心，我會將網子收起來，這麼一來你就可以安心的離開了。」

Deram有些錯愕，除了他的兄長、他從未被如此冷漠的對待，但他知道您肯定已成為他兄長的目標，所以他對此有些猶豫。

「但、但是他已經在您這裡留下氣息，即使您將捕夢網拿下來、他還是能追蹤得到--」

您抿緊了嘴唇，搖頭。

「感謝您的好意，但我無法相信你…因為，聽起來你也和他一樣。」

他張大了他的眼眶、為您說的話感到錯愕，他一瞬間以為聽錯了您說什麼。

「…如果負面情緒能使他強大，那相對來說、積極情緒也會使你變得更強壯，如果你們只是在彼此追逐，我不願被捲入你們的鬥爭…而到目前為止，你是 _ 首先 _ 侵入我個人空間的那一個。」

他被您聲音裡的嚴厲逼退了一步，您沒有再說話，只是看著他，每一秒、沉默都讓空氣變得更加凝重，直到他再也受不了這樣的壓力而屈服。

「…我很抱歉，但請您相信，我並沒有惡意…今天引起您的不適絕非我的本願，我會尊重您的想法離開的，只是…請您千萬要小心，我不希望您受到我兄弟的傷害…」

他沮喪的轉過身，在打開門的那一刻，他停了下來。

「如果…如果您需要幫助，請您呼喊我的名字，我會聽到的。」

面對看似善意的舉動、您只是微微的點頭，他嘆息著往外走去，直到他將門輕輕帶上，您再也沒有聽見任何的聲響，但在稍微移動角度後、您便可以在門邊的窗戶看到門外已沒有任何人的蹤跡，您放鬆了自己都沒察覺到摒住的氣息…目光回到掛在風鈴邊的手工藝品，您有些猶豫，那是您的姐妹為您送來的禮物，它絕對不該傷害您，當您走上前、它被風輕輕的搖晃，但您還是在嘆息之中將它取下。

接下來的一整天，您都處在一種被動的警戒狀態，您知道您不會有訪客，所以任何不是由您發出的聲音都會引發您的焦慮，當您因為松鼠或小鳥的聲響而第三次放下擦拭桌面的抹布，您感到疲倦。也許是該坐下來休息的時候？您起身到廚房燒開水，在您最喜歡的杯子裡放了茶包，熱水倒進杯裡時發出了呼嚕聲，香氣在房間中縈繞不散，您在幾次深呼吸之後、露出了淡淡的微笑，決定這是一個適合悠閒看書的下午。您坐在窗邊依著牆翻動書頁，讓風吹撫您的頭髮並遺忘剛才就放在旁邊的茶杯直到它冷卻，最後在不知不覺之間落入了意外的夢境之中。

等您注意到的時候，您在一片黑暗中左右張望、希望能在黑幕中找到些什麼，最後卻在輕微的笑聲中蹦跳，您反射性的將手臂緊鎖在胸前，這卻使得笑聲更加深沉、且更加的侵略。

_ 「告訴我…你，害怕黑暗嗎？」 _

令人顫憟的冰冷突如其來，迫使您醒來的是書本在從您手中滑落、砸到地板發出的聲響。您起身，四周已變得昏暗，您必然已經熟睡了好一陣子…在您打開燈之前，您似乎在角落看見了黑暗的輪廓，但在燈光照亮之後，那裡空無一物。您在嘆氣的時候揉了揉眉心，今晚是適合開著燈睡覺的一夜…但首先，您必須先吃點東西，在您轉身走向廚房的時候，沒有留意到早先注視的角落傳來了不可察的輕笑聲。

夜裡，您的目光在虛無的微光中抓住了一些東西，那是一彎像是銀白上弦月的東西，高高的飄在空中…您越是注視著它，似乎就越能在模糊的邊緣看到些什麼，銀月的斜上有一圈奇異的青光，在它的背後有什麼在蠕動著，您著迷的看著、沒有注意到奇異的影像伴隨著笑聲越靠越近，當微光在黑暗中畫出一個輪廓，濕冷的物體已纏住您、將您扯倒在地，您抬頭仰望著那一道比黑暗還要深沉的闇影，此時您已經能完整的看清楚他的樣貌了，那是一個與人體很像的形體，當您注視著他時，您想起了白天闖入您房子的那一個柔軟的骨架…但您眼前的這一個與他完全相反，如果沒有他眼框裡令人顫抖的寒光，那麼您就看不出他與黑暗的邊界，黑色的漿狀物質徹底將他浸泡，而他背後確實有一些明顯像是軟體生物似的觸手在伸展著，其中一支正是將您釘在地上的東西，黑色的物質也在您身上浸透、您甚至可以聽到那些黑色物質從身上滴落的聲音。

_ 「heh…喜歡你看見的嗎？…我真不敢相信你竟然會把我那愚蠢的弟弟趕出去，看看他有多沮喪，那是如此的甜美的滋味啊…現在，讓我獎勵你。告訴我，你內心最深處的噩夢是怎麼樣的呢？」 _

您感覺纏在身上的觸手以殘酷的速度在收緊，迫使您的肺快速的被排空、缺氧讓您的眼前冒出白光並開始耳鳴，您的腳本能的掙扎著亂踢，這使觸手變鬆了一些，但他無情的笑聲宣告那只是不想太快結束對您的折磨。

_ 「讓我猜猜…你怕痛嗎？」 _

他的聲音低沉而溫柔，另一隻觸手慢慢纏上您的腳，隨著笑聲，您感到自己的腳被緩慢的扭向了不人道的角度，您掙扎著試著扭轉身體、讓自己能隨著它轉向以降低疼痛，但他發出了殘酷的咯咯笑聲、將您朝向相反的方向扭轉，這讓您發出了幾近窒息的尖叫，而他只是緩緩的坐下、用輕鬆的姿勢支著自己的下巴，像是在欣賞風景般的看著您。當您的骨肉被挫開的瞬間、讓您窒息的痛苦貫穿了您，肢體被撕開的瞬間被鬆開了、您像斷線的木偶癱軟在地上、分不出身體有哪個地方不痛。您扭動身體的時候發現應該被撕開的肢體卻還在您身上，但疼痛燃燒著您、您以為浸透衣物的濕冷是您的血液，但那是您的冷汗，而那是唯一讓像火燒般的疼痛稍稍減緩的東西。

_ 「或是你有任何珍惜的東西？」 _

一陣像是琉璜般的味道擦過，照亮他的輪廓的不再是眼框中的寒光，而是黃澄的火舌，先是地板、然後快速的往上延伸，您的房子在他背後熊熊燃燒時打亮了整個空間，透過倒下的門板，您可以看見桌子被翻倒了，姐妹們寄給您的信被燒成如棉錦般的絨灰，熱對流的空氣在瞬間將其吹成空中的無數碎片，風鈴的繫繩被燒斷、落在地上的聲音像是玻璃被狠狠砸碎了，紙盒中的捕夢網的羽毛與串珠被火舌燒過的瞬間就捲曲成黑色的淚珠、並在下一秒將其完全燒熔…您愣愣的看著自己的避風港被壓垮，您的過去與回憶在火焰中化成了焦黑的灰燼，您垂下了肩膀、將虛弱的手撐在地板上，表情一片空白。

_ 「…要問什麼讓恐懼更美味，那麼肯定是絕望的眼淚。告訴我，我該怎麼作才能弄哭你呢？」 _

在強迫您抬頭看向他時，他的觸手在您蒼白的頸項留下了一道污黑的泥跡，您的表情雖然僵硬，距離驚恐仍有一大段距離，那是您目前所能作出對他最明顯的反抗，他有些不滿的拉近了距離、由上往下瞪視著您，遮住他右眼的泥滴落在您的臉上、滑出如同淚跡般的黑線。

_ 「說些什麼…人類，如果你不知道舌頭是用來作什麼的，那麼我可以幫你刪除它！」 _

您的嘴唇動了動，但幾乎沒有任何聲音，他伸手扼住您的下巴，骨指狠狠的挖進您的肉、迫使您將嘴巴張開。

_ 「你想祈求我的憐憫嗎？也許我這次會接受？但你必須說出來我才會知道你要什麼…現在， _ **_說_ ** _ ！」 _

他可以感覺到您的肌肉在皮膚下微微動作著，但四周從黑暗轉成微光是劇變的預兆，他抬頭看見光束穿透了整個空間，在一切被劇烈的壓力震碎之前，他仍然未能聽清您的聲音，而您已然在他手裡消失、脫離了他的掌握，他在餘光中咒罵、並在光亮開始傷害他之前退出。

「您還好嗎…？」

當您將模糊的視線集中到眼前，您可以看見昨天闖入您房子的那個骨架又再度出現，他撐在您的上方、一臉擔心的俯視著您，戴著手套的手在微微的顫抖著，但他確實沒有觸碰到您，感受到您的視線從茫然轉到僵硬，他快速的往後退縮並將手收到背後。

「我、我很抱歉，我感覺到我的兄弟的氣息盤繞在這裡，雖然您沒有呼叫我的名字，但、但是…」

在您坐起身後，他別開了視線往後退，直到他撞上了您的邊櫃、差點翻倒您擺在櫃子上的小花瓶為止。

「呃、您、您看起來很好，我、我馬上就離開！」

他在慌張之中僵住，因為您的笑聲，他疑惑的對您抬起了呆惑的表情。

「…是你叫醒我的，對嗎？」

「是、是的。」

他心虛的樣子讓您再度露出微笑，您低頭揉了揉臉、在指間嘆息，現在您可以肯定他的確像他一開始所表現出的那樣，而不是您一開始所懷疑的…一段久遠的記憶所引起的寒意讓您忍不住咬緊了牙齒、讓您必須用深沉的呼吸讓自己保持平靜，眼角餘光的動靜讓您回到現實，那個看上去很可憐的骨架似乎為您陷入了負面的情緒而感到擔憂，您花了一點時間才正確的想起他的名字。

「…Dream？」

「是、是的…？」

您對他露出微笑並向他道歉，這使他陷入更深的疑惑之中。

「我昨天對你真的很冷漠…但我希望你能理解，不論是出於什麼樣的動機、忽然出現在別人的家中本來就會使人感到緊張，尤其…你看上去真的很不一般。」

您的話不算是婉轉，但這讓那個骨架看上去更加可憐，您揉了揉睡亂的頭髮，稍作梳理、您決定彌補他。

「嘿…你能吃東西嗎？」

他疑惑的點了頭，但不知道您的意思是什麼。

「喜歡鬆餅嗎？我們可以坐下來，一邊吃、一邊聊？」

他用略略期待的小狗眼神看著您，像是在詢問您真的可以嗎？這使您的微笑變成了露齒的小笑，您看了看自己的睡衣，心想事到如今也不需要真的在意這麼多，於是您穿著睡衣引導他走向您的廚房，而隨著您的動作、他從好奇的旁觀到主動提出為您伸出援手，當您與他都坐在桌邊享用早點的時候，昨日的僵持不下彷彿過眼雲煙，隨著氣氛的改變，Dream變得放鬆，在您向他遞去一杯加有鮮奶油的可可時，他的眼睛變成了字面上的星星，他的陪伴使您臉上的微笑像是永不減退般的酸痛。直到您和他都放下了手中的叉子，您才開始說話，他花了一點時間才讓自己恢復正常對話的情緒。

「Dream，既然你說你的兄弟將我視為獵物，那麼需要多久他才會對我失去興趣？」

您觀察到Dream思考時會將手指放在嘴邊、頭部隨著哼哼聲上下輕輕的跳動，這使您想起了夢中見到的Nightmare，他也會作出類似的動作…隨著您的思考，您察覺了關於這一對兄弟的可能性，但隨即便為此感到深深的挫折，因為您無法擺脫您的天性--

「我無法給您確實的答案，在過往的記錄中，被他折磨過的人都…」

隨著他緊握在胸前的手，您可以猜到他沒說完的部份大概是什麼，這也許正是他為什麼對您如此擔心的原因。對此，您給他一個安撫的微笑。

「謝謝你，我會沒事的。」

他不知您的自信從何而來，在早些時候您還身陷噩夢之中、不可自拔，您不知道自己是如何在夢囈中如何變得更加蒼白，您甚至發出近乎窒息的哀鳴…他無法喚醒您，以至於他必須盡全力將自己的力量直接放在您的身上以打破夢境，那甚至花了好幾個小時…但您對他說話的眼神是如此的清徹而明亮，他可以相信您嗎？您足夠堅強以對抗他的兄弟嗎？您昨天第一次見到他的時候是如此的緊張，但您現在卻坐在這裡向他開放，他和您之間像隔了一層紗一般、他看不清您到底是如何的一個靈魂， _ 他不禁對您感到好奇 _ \---他打住了自己的思考，忽然從座位彈跳起來，您對他失措的樣子感到有些疑惑。

「感、謝謝您的招待！我、我打擾您太久了，我的、我的夥伴也許需要我的幫助！」

他快速辭退的動作讓您感到疑惑，但在您來不及開口之前他就已經離開了，一切都歸於平靜，您再次成為了孤身一人…手指滑過桌面，那裡還殘留著一些餘溫，距離上一次跟別人一起用餐有多久的時間了呢？您只是微微苦笑著將盤子收拾起來、將手浸入冰涼的水裡，有些太快，像是要沖洗掉一些眼睛看不到的東西，您已經決定遠離人群了，那麼就不該再有留戀。注視著表情變得冰冷的您的Nightmare稍然走進陰暗之中，他知道自己會再來拜訪您，在不久之後。

當黑暗再度浸侵您的夢時，您忍不住想著 _ 終於 _ 兩個字，已經過去了好幾天、但不論是哪一個都沒有像之前那般突如其來的拜訪您，您在黑暗中轉身，有些過於自在，這使那個墨黑的骨架對您引發了更深的好奇。如同在無星的夜裡，您注視著唯一的光源，骨架在空中盤著腳飄浮著，對您拋去了研究的目光。

_ 「…真是有趣，我感覺不到你的情緒…沒有害怕，沒有困惑…甚至是其它的任何東西。」 _

當他移到您的跟前，您沒有移開自己，當他伸展自己、往上往下俯視著您的時候，您也沒有退縮…。

_ 「是什麼讓你認為自己有與我對抗的本錢呢？…愚蠢的人類。」 _

甚至在您被摔在地面之後、您都沒能看清他是否有移動過，但纏在您身上的冰冷證實了他確實已經襲擊了您，而您仍被壓在地上動彈不得，當您抬起頭看向他，他緊緊的皺著眉頭、對您一臉厭惡。

_ 「…我討厭你看我的眼神。」 _

瞬間，您的視力就被奪走了，冰冷貫穿您之後、劇烈的疼痛才隨之爆發，您可以感覺得到噁心的、黏糊的東西在您的臉上蠕動，伴隨著絕對令人反胃的咕咚聲，他的觸手 _ 由內而外 _ 的破壞您！一個、再次，第三個，您的身體像布偶般被打孔，隨著重力的改變，您知道他將您串起並準備撕裂您…您張開嘴巴的時候，所有的黏糊都從您的嘴巴裡隨著可怕的嘔聲滾湧而出，除了您的聲音，它似乎已經被淹沒在所有血液底下了。

_ 「…這是什麼？！」 _

您可以感覺到他變得僵硬，原本一片黑暗的空間充滿了暮色、不知晨昏，但光線足以打亮一切，被串起、離死不遠的您…或者說原本應該是您的身體被替換了，在那裡的，是他的兄弟，名為Dream的守護者。

他總是閃爍金星的眼眶現在被黑暗所取代，可怕的裂痕如蛛絲般偏佈在他原本潔白無瑕的頭骨上，他臉上永遠的微笑已然逝去，紅黑相間的液體從他的嘴角翻湧而下，當Nightmare退縮，黑色而扭曲的洞使骨架以一種可怕的角度塌陷，原本明亮的太陽符號被撕裂、被他吐出的一切染污，當他落到地上，他不會移動，只是像被塞在破布裡的枯骨、充滿了死亡的氣息。

_ 「…這是什麼…不要跟我開玩笑了！」 _

Nightmare的怒吼沒有引起任何反應，令人反胃的安靜轟然炸毀他不存在的耳朵、令他頭暈，他踩著不穩的步伐走到他兄弟跟前，這次，他不是用觸手，他伸出了尖尖的骨指輕輕的抬起癱倒在地的骨架，當Dream無力的靠在他膝蓋時，他伸手扶起看似碎裂邊緣的頭骨，他看見那裡有金色的眼淚從無底的眼眶中溢出，他的心裡有一半期待他的兄弟會對他說些什麼，但連一聲嘆息都沒有，無聲無息，頭骨眼眶中的幽暗盈滿了絕望的死亡。

_ 「…Dream…？」 _

就像在回應他的想法一樣，咔啦一聲，斷裂，原本還看得出形體的骨架化為粉塵，還握在Nightmare手裡的頭骨塌陷成一片一片如同破碎的瓷片、在從他指間滑落到地上的那一刻也化成了齑粉，不復存在。

看著手裡閃閃發亮的塵埃，Nightmare跪在地上一動也不能動，沒有注意到耳邊轟隆作響的白噪何時變成了一聲又一聲的詆毀，說著的是他盜取金色的希望果實、弒殺了自己的弟弟，污損了夢之樹、犯下了滔天的大罪，他抬頭，原本美麗的夢之樹枯黃而扭曲，火焰取代了繁茂的樹葉、在末端盛開著不斷翻動的花，灰燼在風中閃爍最後的光，一片一片。一個，再次，第三個，刺痛伴著著呼嘯而來、箭頭從他背後穿到了胸前、也落到了走到盡頭的樹上，發出叮叮噹噹的聲響。

那是來討伐他的，他抬起手，他兄弟的塵埃甚至沒辦法停留在他的手上，他紫色的外衣也因為婁次的傷害而變得破爛，當他低下身想去抓纏在塵埃的青衣時、金冠從他頭上落進了塵埃之中，他不配的，金色的月亮頭冠…在一個劇烈的抽氣中，隨著眼淚拍打在塵埃之中，一切都回到了當下，他的目光集中在眼前茫然顫抖的手，那依然是浸在污泥中的指骨，身邊是曾經他感覺最安全的黑暗，他發現自己跪著的前方什麼也沒有，抬頭，原本應該要被撕裂的人類站在稍遠的地方，似乎什麼都沒有發生、一臉平靜的看著他。Nightmare跳起、恢復他的站姿，他仍無法理解剛才發生了什麼，他第一次用認真的目光看著， _ 您 _ 。

_ 「你對我做了什麼？！」 _

「首先，讓我回答你一開始的問題…我從不懼怕黑暗。」

您往前邁步，他的身體不由自主的往前傾、擺出了迎戰的姿態。

「背著光前來的，不一定是代表光明…而站在黑暗之中的，也不一定來自於深淵。」

Nightmare現在才感覺到異常，從一開始您就對他發出的消極氣息展現了過多的耐性，而他從未停止試圖影響您，但您卻沒有出現他在其他人類身上看見的那些反應，他太認真填補在時間的流動中不斷增加的空虛，以至於他忽略了一個事實，您只在面對他的兄弟時有過 _ 真正的警戒 _ 。

_ 無所謂，他總能傷害到你，就像燒熱的小刀切奶油那般撕裂你！ _

這讓Nightmare想起您為他兄弟做的那些鬆餅，他笑著揮舞著他背後的觸手對您發起攻擊，但他的附肢卻在接觸到您之前就消失了，像是被切斷又像是直接化為虛無，他收回觸手的同時注意到他的附肢並未真正的消失，他卻沒能看見任何異常的蛛絲馬跡。

_ 「你到底是什麼東西？！」 _

他對您發出了嘶啞的惱怒，作為回應，您對他舉起了左手，光照亮了他的輪廓，如果您有留意、您會發現他的眼燈因驚訝而緊緊的縮起…從指尖開始、火焰延燒過您的臂膀、快速的吞沒了您的頭髮與衣服，但您還在繼續、行走於火中，您的聲音在火焰中斷斷續續的說著。

「我的母親…生於土與血之中，她是…第一個魔女…而我…正是黑夜的愛女之一。」

火焰漸漸成形，纏繞在您的手臂、滑下您的腰側，火舌變成您輕擺的長髮、並擦亮了您額上長長揚起的長角並留存在您灼灼的目光之中，身後黑色的長翼煽動了熱風、被吹動的火光緊緊的描繪您的曲線，火光下的皮膚閃閃發光，您踏出的每一步、高高的鞋跟都會在地面盛開火花，為您點綴每一個足跡，您纖細的指尖滑向嘴角，說話時若有似無的微笑，嘴角有著白色的尖齒、危險的閃爍著光芒。

「你可以稱呼我們為… _ Lilim _ 。」

直到您站定，他才可以知道為何空間被染上了暮色，因為您的火焰在整個空間裡蔓延，他從不懼怕傷害，因為他總是能將自己重組回來，但此時他的本能卻告訴他必須轉身…他的尊嚴否認了這個可能，他決定將自己拋進您的手中、試圖想弄清楚您能做什麼，因為他總能在裡面找到破綻不是嗎？

_ 「哼…那又如何，你無法傷害我！」 _

「…你認為你是無所不能的嗎？我也作得到像你作過的那些…」

當您的手指優雅的劃破空氣，無形的力量便在他胸前劃下巨大的切痕，幾乎將他刨穿、一分為二，雖然下一秒他便恢復原本的形態，但他除了冰冷之外別無他感。

「…或是更多。」

Nightmare發現您似乎在接近他，但當他定睛細看、卻發現您沒有移動，那是您在放大自己時造成的錯覺---您的腰背往後曲彎、像是在抒展自己一般往上昇起，您身上的火焰帶來了呼嘯的風聲及灼人的炎氣，您一移動、周圍就像捲起了火龍卷般震憾著整片大地，當您終於彎腰向下俯視、他有種站在巨大神像之下的壓力，他完全被籠罩在您的影子之下，此時此刻，您就是這個空間的支配者，真正無所不能的那一個。

在他沒能反應過來的時候，您就已經將他握在掌心之中，您沒有像他折磨您那樣收緊對他的握持，而是讓火焰在手裡燃燒、讓他在您的手中 _ 沸騰 _ 。隨著他身上的液體化為焦炭的嘶嘶聲，Nightmare不知道自己會對此感到如此痛苦，而他的身體仍不斷的再生、焦化，然後繼續循環…但他還是堅忍了下來，正視您垂下的目光。

「…你想感受更多嗎？」

_ 「嘁！就這樣而已嗎？我原本期待你還能做得更多---」 _

他的聲音斷在您別開的視線的那一秒，順著您的目光，他看見了您的左手，手指用一種迷幻而空靈的方式在移動，他沒有發現自己被您的動作迷住、只是呆呆的待在您的右手，連失去束縛都沒有發現，直到您的手指向他壓了下來， _ 地獄之火再度點燃 _ \--

_ 「F、FUCK----！！！WHAT ARE YOU DOINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG！？STOPPPP ITTTTTTTT！AHHHHHHHHHHHHH！！！」 _

一切都在燃燒！由內而外、從骨髓到骨頭，火在他的胸腔裡舔拭，感覺自己的骨頭在焚燒中折斷，在此同時、火燒的引力即將拆散他所有的關節，他絕望的吼叫聲是他一生中最大的掙扎。但他的抵抗是無用的，隨著一種啞心的剝離聲響、他被污染而烏黑的靈魂被抽離他的身體， _ 他知道自己即將面對死亡------ _ 但那沒有來，您的手往上抬起時，指尖的火圍繞著一團滾滾的漆黑，視線模糊的他卻沒能看得清，隨著您的手離他越來越遠，他深入內裡的熱量就越來越小，他感覺自己變得虛弱…但也變得輕盈了，他幾乎無力撐起自己，但他仍作到了，靠著您的姆指、他發現自己的手變回像他的兄弟那樣潔白無瑕的樣子，身上不再被淤泥所覆蓋，噁心而沉重的黑暗也不再他的心底深處徘徊，他甚至聽不到那些令他厭惡的吵雜聲在他的耳邊複誦他的罪行…他回到他最原始、最和平的自我，那還未被稱呼為Nightmare的自己。

您緩慢的移動了雙手，溫柔的撫摸他、並小心的用指背擦去他不知何時聚積在眼角的眼淚，您將他放在自己的胸前，緩慢的、來回搖晃著，為他唱起了不被世人所知、古老而悠長的曲調，哼哼著鼻音以撫慰他長久流浪而受傷的心，當他開始在抽泣中飄流，您只是給他溫和的微笑，現在，他只需要安心的休息，久違的、似乎永遠不會到來的…和平與寧靜，最終，他閉上了雙眼，允許了自己的脆弱。

Dream感知到自己的兄弟的氣息出現在您的家中時，他抽出了自己的武器衝了進去，然而卻驚愕的發現他的目標像蝦子一樣捲縮在您的床上呼呼大睡，而您只是坐在餐桌邊、拿著茶杯對他問早…好像沒有一個可怕的殺手躺在您的床上、並用可怕的淤泥毀掉您寶貴的傢俱的事實一樣平靜。

「發、發生了什麼事…？」

面對他震驚的垮下肩膀的樣子，您噗嘶一聲笑了起來，陽光打在您的臉上、變成一幅柔和的畫，那使他一時走了神、半响說不出話，只是呆呆的看著您。

「…我想他只是累了，所以我把床借給他，就這樣而已。」

呼息時，Dream的表情是疲倦的，在趕來這裡之前、他才剛結束了另一場戰鬥…冷熱交替的情緒、一波又一波的戰鬥，精神壓力是讓他感到困頓的主因。

「你看起來很累。」

他搖了搖頭、否認了這個事實，身為積極情緒的守護者，只要世界上還有人抱著希望，他就不會失去動力。在某種程度上、他可以被稱得上不滅，這樣的他、不應該感覺到累，他在心裡迴聲。

「我只是…對處理這一切，感到…有些…」

他想不出精準的詞，他只是需要…

「…厭倦了？」

Dream在您為他把話接完的瞬間錯愕，他第一個反應是這個詞太過於激烈了、不是他要表達，但苦澀在喉間轉彎…幾秒鐘過去了，他沒辦法說出一個更接近的詞來取代這個字，他沮喪的看著地板，他感覺錯了、不該是這樣…他就是無法說出口、不應該承認。您放下杯子，提起桌上的茶壺為Dream倒上另一杯茶，要他坐下來，但他只是看著那杯茶、不知道該怎麼處理他的情緒。

「我不能說我懂你的感覺，因為我並不是你，但我…我可以猜。」

您垂下了眼簾，目光飄得很遠。

「…你是不是感覺自己被掏空了？不知道這樣的日子到底要持續到什麼時候，在感覺到也許會持續到永遠的瞬間感到害怕？但面對你的同伴，卻覺得所有人都在努力、自己有什麼資格這麼想呢？你有責任，而只有你做得到，所以你不能放下這一切？」

Dream看著您的眼睛，感覺喉嚨裡的酸澀翻倍了…為什麼您能這麼輕易的描述他深藏心中的感受，一意識到自己的想法，他糾緊自己的襯衫、咬緊了牙齒看向其他地方，只要不看著您、他似乎就可以再假裝一會…但您輕輕拍在他手臂上的手卻融化了他的倔強，他的眼眶開始溢滿眼淚。

「但即便如此，你仍不想放棄對嗎？」

Deam皺著眼眶，輕輕的點頭，試著不讓眼淚從眼眶邊緣溜走，您看著他的眼神是柔軟而包容的，您花了一點時間等他平復、然後才開始說話。

「…那只代表你累了，只要休息一下就會沒事了，你很堅強，但並非無所不能，這個世界沒有誰是完美的…相信我， _ 我對此深有感觸 _ 。」

Dream在模糊的視線中疑惑的看著您，但您跳過了他的困惑、繼續往下說。

「努力固然很好，但休息是必要的…就像你的兄弟，就算要毀滅世界也是很耗力氣的不是嗎？」

您取笑他的兄弟時語氣調皮，他看了一眼在您床上睡成蝦球的兄弟、輕聲的笑了起來，忽然，他覺得您給他的不只是一杯茶而已，他感覺有股溫暖纏繞在他的靈魂之上…您撫慰了梗在他心上的刺、並提供了讓他恢復的動力。僅僅三天，他在您身上得到了這麼多…他心裡有種奇異的想法，也許您可以成為他的朋友？他是不是可以偶爾在…累了的時候來看看您呢？但您似乎不是很喜歡被打擾…？

您可以感覺得到他有話沒說，在他舉棋不定的時候，您再次拍拍您身邊的椅子，他微笑著接受您的邀請，而就在Dream拉開那張顯得有些沉重的木椅時、尖銳的拖拽聲響喚醒了在床上小歇的骨架，他坐起身，看著您和他的兄弟坐在餐桌邊回望他，有那麼一瞬間他被那樣柔和的氣氛感染、差點也跟著笑了起來，但猛然回神，他仍然是他，您和他的兄弟就坐在他不遠處，在他沒有任何防備的時候---

轟然一聲，床邊的所有東西都被掃了下來，書頁、瓷片，所有能被拆下來的東西都在空中翻飛，黑色的觸手向您襲來！但被Dream還未收起的刀一一架了下來，但他沒有放棄、只是將他的兄弟纏住並往他的方向拖去，做好被沖擊的準備的Dream卻在一瞬間被甩到了烏黑的骨架身後、看著他擋在自己的前方並向您嘶嘶作響的威嚇，而您仍坐在座位上，將已失去放置處的杯子輕輕的擺在膝蓋上、對他吐出一口如同慈母般無奈的嘆息。

_ 「你！」 _

盡管陷入了狂怒之中，但Nightmare仍沒能敢靠近您一步，這讓Dream大為震驚。

「嗯？我沒想到噩夜的國王有起床氣…也許我應該讓你再睡一會？」

手指停留在嘴角的同時、您向他調皮的眨了眨眼睛，那使他起了一身的毛，甚至往後退了幾公分、讓腳跟在碎屑上踩出了嗄吱聲。

「如果你不喜歡我的陪伴，那麼你可以考慮去別的地方轉轉，我不會阻止你，除非…」

您瞇著眼睛微微傾斜，對他露出了魅惑的微笑，手指輕輕擦過嘴唇、讓嘴角的牙齒微微顯露。

「…你想再作一個夢？」

Dream沒有看過他的兄弟用這種驚人的速度離開，臨走之前他原本還想拉上他、但在他伸出觸手的同時、您的手往下移動，那使他像是炸毛的貓一樣加速往外衝去、在一瞬間便消失無蹤，Dream回頭看向您，您只是聳了聳肩將扶在膝上的杯子再次抬到嘴邊，整棟房子除了您在喝茶時發出的細微聲響、什麼都沒有，一直到您再度放下杯子，Dream才從整個地獄中的爛攤子裡起身並撫去身上的灰塵，而您選擇在這個時候說話。

「我想你的兄弟不會再來了…你不需要再為我耽擱腳步，雖然我不懂守護者的職責是什麼，但我相信它非常的沉重，而我會為你祈求一切都能夠順利，謝謝你這幾天的照顧。」

您將手交疊、安放在膝上，輕輕的對他彎下了腰，Dream的表情一瞬間變得空白…因為您在婉轉的趕他走，他低下了頭，好多話在舌頭上轉，卻什麼都沒能說出口…您的確有能力應付他的兄長，他什麼都沒能幫上您…

「我…」

他不用看就知道您一定仍然用微笑在看著他，所以他勉強自己也做出一樣的表情。

「…嗯，不客氣，如果您需要幫忙，請隨時呼喚我的名字，雖然我好像沒能幫上您什麼，啊哈哈哈哈…」

他抬頭時忍不住自嘲，希望自己能像他的好友Ink那般灑脫，但他學不會…直到他的聲音弱了下來，尷尬的寂靜再度充填這個半毀的房間，他的目光再次落到了地板上，他無法忽略自己內心的聲音， _ 他很累 _ ，而您給了他片刻的歇息的機會…他不能否認，他看見他的兄弟在您的床上歇憩時的表情是那樣的平靜，他…他很羨慕，您是否為他悉心蓋上了被子？而他的兄弟卻將您為他拉上的被蓋捲在手裡並將它染黑，您卻一點都不在意的樣子，如果…如果他的兄長都可以在您的身邊尋求片刻的寧靜，那麼他是否有機會再回到您的小屋拜訪您呢？

就在他準備開口之時，他聽見了很細微的磨擦聲，他抬頭，您還是坐在那裡一臉平靜的微笑著，手裡輕輕扶著杯子和杯盤…片刻，他就懂了，您在顫抖，您甚至快扶不住膝上的杯子，最好的證明就是從他今早看見您以來、您就沒從椅子上移開過！您不是對他的掩護有十足的把握，而是您 _ 根本沒有辦法移動 _ ！

當他對您露出憂慮的神情，您就知道您已經無法再繼續偽裝下去了，您放出一口摒住的氣息，聽來是那樣的虛弱而顫抖，您的微笑變成了苦笑…這次，是您將目光移到了地板上。

「…不需要為我擔心，這是我預料中的，也是我所期待的。只是比我想像的…還要早一些而已。」

您半心半意的希望這能將他推開，卻看見他的腳步輕輕向您踩了過來，您有些僵硬的想要往後退縮、卻讓杯子從您的手中滑落，在地上砸成碎片、證實了他的猜測…您太虛弱了，他伸手想去扶您，卻發現如果沒有椅背可以靠的話，那麼您現在只會癱倒在地板上、動彈不得。您的腦海閃爍過自己是如何從床上一路掙扎到這的，只為了虛張聲勢…您成功的騙過了Nightmare，卻沒能瞞得過他兄弟的眼睛。

您不知道守護者的臂彎是如此的堅強、足以支撐起您，因為他看起來甚至不到您的肩膀高--當您在震驚之中被輕放到沙發上，您抬頭看向他，他將手支在您的身側，一臉憂慮…上次被這樣溫柔的對待是什麼時候的事？

「我該怎麼做才能幫助您？」

「…不，你不需要，這是我的問題。」

您比想像中還要快的堅定自己以拒絕他的援助。但他卻伸手輕觸您的臉龐以打斷您的倔強，那裡傳來一絲刺痛，想必還是在剛才的混亂之中受了一些幾不可察的擦傷。

「請讓我彌補您… _ 請 _ 。」

您的視線被他捕捉、無處可去，不知摒住多久的氣息，您才終於放開自己、翻了一個白眼並為此嘆息。

「你不知道你在做什麼…我不是你應該伸出援手的那一個…我甚至不是 _ 人類 _ 。」

您可以感覺到他的手在您的臉上僵硬了片刻，但他還是沒有將手移開…他在等待，等待您繼續往下說。

「 _ 我們 _ …是被神打落的墮落之物，我的母親…是 _ 第一個走來的 _ ，而她墮天的原因僅僅是希望求得平等的對待，然而她始終沒能得到她想要的。」

您苦笑著把自己的臉轉到另一側， _ 躲避了他與您的接觸 _ 。

「…我身上流著魔神的血，這使我們生來就必須與光明為敵…這也就是我一開始對你感到害怕的原因…你很像天使，而我們…是應該被他們獵殺的 _ 獵物 _ 。」

您可以看到他的嘴角緊緊的咬緊了，但他仍沒有對您做出任何的評判。

「我…我是我的種族中的支柱，我曾經幫助他們、並參與過許多的戰鬥，甚至是在幾場大戰中擔任了重要的職位，我討厭天界的任何一個，但我…我不討厭人類。」

您的目光落到了房子的另一側，書架倒塌了，這是您在這場混亂中最難過的一件事，那裡有很多珍貴的畫集及失落的珍本，您甚至能想起那些書的 _ 作者 _ 是如何將書交到您的手上，您喜歡人類的創造力，詩歌、畫作、歌曲，都是那麼的美麗，人類是矛盾的生物，擁有生與死的邊界、就如同他們持有的創造與破壞的能力，但您被人類創造時所繼承的 _ 神性 _ 所吸引…您曾經保護過許多才華洋溢的有情眾生，所以您有過許多類似於”詩歌的戀人”、”繆斯精靈”之類的名字，因為您不曾給過他們 _ 您真正的名字 _ ，您所厭惡的、具有魔力的那個名字，只要他們得到了，便會成為您的俘虜、不再擁有自由的靈魂，而您根本不希望得到那個， _ 您違反了自己的天性、並深深的厭惡自己 _ 。

「我…厭倦了爭鬥，但我的天性會引誘人類受到我的魅惑，所以天界根本不會容許我的存在，而這樣的我會成為我們種族的弱點，於是我離開了姐妹、獨自生活…希望能在寧靜中迎接我的終蔫。」

無法再忍受守護者強烈的目光， _ 那幾乎與您的姐妹對您投去的憂慮眼神重合 _ ，您選擇將眼睛閉上。

「…我們是以吸取生命的能量作為糧食的 _ 骯髒、邪惡 _ 的存在…所以，請你當成什麼都沒看到，讓我獨自面對永恆休憩前的片刻寧靜…好嗎？」

久久，您仍然沒能等到答覆，讓您睜開眼的是滴落在臉上刺痛而溫暖的怪異感受，金黃色的光點點滴滴的落到您的臉上，那是來自守護者的眼淚，他正在 _ 憐憫您 _ 。

「您沒有錯…您沒有辦法選擇自己出生在什麼地方、但您選擇了成為這樣的一個自我…您一點也不邪惡，也不骯髒…您是美麗的，如同您的心靈那般美麗。」

Dream理解了，為什麼他和他的兄弟會被您吸引而來，您與他們一樣，在與自己的一生搏鬥，只是您最終選擇自我毀滅、不留一點跡痕…但這樣…實在太過於寂寞了，他為您的選擇感到心痛…如同您與您的天性抗掙，他也在與他的對抗，因為他認為這並沒有錯---所以他選擇了 _ 您 _ 。

「告訴我，我該怎麼幫助您，我不能忍受您就這樣化為塵埃…」

_ 在千萬個詞裡面，為什麼他選擇了塵埃兩個字？ _

您對此感到疑惑，但他堅定的往您靠近，從他靈魂不斷散發並逐漸增強的生命氣息誘惑著您，如此的諷刺，身為 _ Lilim _ 的您竟然必須抗拒誘惑？您咬牙在他身下扭動著試圖抵抗…但您太過於虛弱，您的本能迫使您的身體做出反應，您可以感覺到牙齒違反您的意願、在您的唇後伸展，您的核心正在發燙，讓熱量急劇向下湧貫…當被喚醒的魅惑香氣開始散發的瞬間，您反射性的將他推開，用盡您最後一絲力氣。

「…不要接近我…！」

您掙扎，但在您的手接觸到他的胸膛散發的光芒的那一刻、您就知道事情就無法挽回了， _ 您的本能在那一瞬間就凌駕在您之上 _ …您放鬆了所有的警戒，伸出手、渴求他將生命奉獻給您，守護者順從您的手勢、俯身向下，在您柔軟的香氣與擾動之下張開了嘴巴，如同他聞到的香氣一般、您帶給了他從未想像過的甜美，他非常的迷惑，但他感到自己的靈魂以一種前所未有的激情在振動。同時之間、他感到自己的身體被放鬆了，在您向他伸得更深的同時，他自由的手在您的身上移動、無措的向您索求更多身體上的安慰，甜美的液體在擾動的同時發出了迷醉的咕咚聲，過份輕柔的搔癢在他的靈魂上撕抓，在您向後退的時候，他忍不住呼出了一聲嘆息與嗚咽…他從未發出過的， _ 渴求的聲音 _ ，眼神迷亂，嘴角掛著的唾絲增添了妖異的美感。

他閃爍著金光的模糊眼瞳隨著他靈魂的搏動而細微的重複著縮放，他困惑而著迷、卻迫不急待的希望您能再作一次。但您卻繞開了他、讓他失落，沒想到您在下一秒帶給他更強大的刺激，您的舌頭在他的下顎滑動、一路向下勾勒他頸椎的複雜線條，在他身上抽出顫憟的抽氣、讓他的熱氣在您耳邊拍打。您的尖牙輕輕的啃咬著他不曾被如此碰觸的每一個角落，纖細的手指靈巧的撓開他的胸扣，一路滑進他的衣領之間、指甲在他的鎖骨及胸口上細細的刮擦、戲弄，守護者堅忍的顫抖，但緊握在沙發邊緣的手指所發出的嗄嗄聲響卻出賣了他的動搖。

「啊…請…請您… _ 嗯！！ _ 」

他在您喀咬並舔拭他的肋骨時發出無出的聲響，您卻將手指滑到他股盆的翼緣、將他甜美的哀叫扼殺在不能忍的呻吟之中，他的魔力在下方湧聚，而您直接將手滑到了漩渦之處，擾動，引導他將魔力彙聚成您想要的模樣，您拉著他、讓他跪到您的身側，再給他一次溫柔的親吻之後，您再次一路向下給他雨點般的吻及小小的舔，讓他無力的癱倒在沙發上、並在您將他的桿身柔軟的包覆在您的嘴中時將腰弓起。

「唔啊…求、求求您…嗯嗯！… _ 啊嗯 _ ！」

他的聲音緊縮，因為在他迷惑的懇求之下，您給他更多的刺激，間歇性的吸吮與舌頭柔軟的滑動都讓他一路往高潮的方向衝刺，當他的眼淚開始聚集、腰部虛弱的蠕動並試圖將手繞在您的頭髮上時，您知道他已經靠近邊緣了，您抓住他的脊椎並加速抽動被含納在您口中的金色桿身，讓他破碎的尖叫並將他的生命精華噴湧在您的喉嚨之中，您沒有停下來、而是輕柔的給他一點安撫的抽動讓他抽搐著將魔力擠出，直到您將他完全吞嚥下去。

「…發、發生什麼事…我傷害您了嗎…」

您起身時，被您汲取生命精華的守護者在沙發上無力的顫抖著，卻在第一時間擔心他傷到了您，您忽然有股泫然欲泣的衝動， _ 地獄的業火啊 _ ，您知道自己不該繼續貪求這個，您不是已經堅定了自己嗎？現在您又在作什麼呢？在您嘆息時，他向您伸來了手、將您拉到他的胸前，在確定您安棲在他的臂彎中時、您感覺到他的呼氣吹動了您的頭髮，給您帶來一絲搔癢。您真的不能理解骷髏如何需要呼吸，所以您抬頭往上看，Dream的臉上散發著一層淡薄的光亮，他的額頭上都是汗，但他看著您的眼神卻是堅定的。

「對不起…我什麼都不懂…但如果這樣能幫到您，請您…請您盡量的…使、使用我？」

他的手在您的臉上輕擦時是那麼的輕柔、讓您感覺到這對他而言是非常親暱的接觸，如果他真的如他所表現的那麼生澀，那麼他將會是一個天生的調情人，如果是過去的您可能會無法回頭的陷入，但在他用了”使用他”這種字眼的情況下、足夠讓您保持清醒。

「…你不必，這樣就已經足夠了…我很好，真的。」

您低下眼並試著從他身上爬起來，只是您發現這個守護者比您想像的還要堅強，您被他牢牢的圈著，因為他並沒有想放開您的意思。

「我…我、我很舒服，我希望…希望您能多做幾次！」

他用幾乎純真的表情對您這麼說，讓您感到罪惡在您的背上蔓延…您的心臟在尖叫，多年來您都沒這麼作過， _ 這麼甜美而令人上癮的滋味啊 _ ！---不不不，這不是您想要的，一直都不是，您再次抵抗自己的天性、開始掙扎，但在下一刻發現自己被翻轉到下側並被牢牢釘住，因為他感覺到您想要從他身上溜走。

「…我看見您變得更好了…但是，您還沒康復到能推開我，那代表…您還需要更多，對嗎？」

您有些暈了， **這是怎麼一回事** ？

然而在他靠近您的時候，您才想到雖然您已經能控制自己的意識，但您的身體仍在魅惑著他，這使他放開了平時的行為準則、對您開放了他自己…是您的魔性致使他變得激進而渴求，而您的身體正為了迎合他而開始做出準備… _ 在他開始模仿您對他做的那些事的時候 _ ！

_ 讚嘆路西法 _ ！眼前一片白星讓您知道他絕對是模範生等級！無論是角度或力道，他都拿捏得很好，他甚至能舉一反三、在您敏感的胸前來回刺激，直到他扯下您的衣物並讓您對他展開雙腳、他才略略放緩腳步，他注視著您並呆愣在那，在您準備勸退他的時候，他卻露出了絕對迷醉的表情直接俯身向下、開始對您的下身作出因為太過於柔軟而顯得殘酷的舔咬，您幾乎是反射性的將他夾在您的大腿之中，但嘶啦嘶啦的翻擾聲仍伴隨著刺激讓您的聲音變緊。

「等、等等！你--- _ 嗯嗯！ _ 」

您沒想過自己也會有喘不過氣的時候，像是要回應您一樣、他在您的身下發出了悶悶的聲響，直到您開始抽搐他才停下來，他坐起身、將手搭在您仍在微微抽動的膝蓋上，像是意猶未盡的舔著他的嘴角… _ 凍火的地獄！您對他做了什麼 _ ？您將手緊緊壓在臉上，發出嘆息。

「我該怎麼給您…」

您隔著指縫往下看，發現他對著您磨擦自己的分身，他的尖端被抽出了幾滴金色的體液，滴落在您的身上並留下了微弱的刺痛感…在他抽動自己的時候，他磨擦到您的入口，讓您不由自主的扭動自己…他再次證實了自己的確有潛力，在您移開自己之前、他抓緊了您的的腰部、將自己磨擦到您的入口，成功的讓您發出像是獎勵般的歡愉聲響。

「…就是這裡，會讓您更舒服，對嗎？」

他甜甜的聲音讓您渴了！您沒有辦法用語言回應他，取而代之是您的喘息聲，這使他咧開了嘴角、試探性的推動自己進入您，在您劇烈的吸氣的同時、他發出了顫抖的吟聲。

「星光啊…您…您的身體裡面…好、好溫暖…」

他進入您的速度絕對緩慢，卻足以讓您感覺到他偽肉上的每一個起伏，耐難的需求讓您弓起了身體以迎接他的進入，直到他終於將自己完全包覆在您的體內時，他的手壓到了您頭上的扶手，木頭碎裂的嗄吱聲就在您耳邊爆開，他確實有強大的自制力，您不能想像如果他用同樣的力量去衝擊您會是什麼樣子的…但您知道自己足夠堅強可以接納，您開始扭動您的臀部以鼓勵他前進，他開始往後退出並重複推進的動作，您忍不住隨著動作發出了斷斷續續的吟聲，聲音讓您和他的快感都隨之翻倍，當他的速度開始加快、您的收縮頻率也變得更接近，他的汗開始滾落到您的身上，半開的嘴角、幾滴圓滾滾的唾液也在您身上拍打，每一點、每一滴，從他身上滴落的刺痛都在您身上竄動電流，您抓緊了身邊被拉開的衣物、並在他推動您的時候發出長長的嗚咽聲。

太久了，您太久沒有品嚐過這樣的快樂，過去的您是為了獲取足夠的力量去戰鬥，一直以來這樣的行為都只是您的 _ 用餐時間 _ 而已，但他卻讓您感覺到被愛的感覺，即便您抵抗、您的眼淚也開始累積起來，但您緊緊的咬緊自己不讓它被釋放。當您苦苦掙扎的時候，他的目光定焦在您的臉上，壓抑的咬著的唇瓣是那麼漂亮…他的靈魂在您每次嗚咽的時候旋轉，美麗、快樂、舒適、一切都這麼美好…他平常飛快運轉的腦袋現在全心全意的在讚美這一刻，他甚至想要哭，因為幸福感淹沒了他，前所未有的--而現在仍在高高的往上飆漲！他不想停下！一切都這麼的美好…他不知疲倦的將自己壓得更深，讓他的體液沾黏在您的身上、讓您的身體閃閃發亮，他忍不住想讓您染上更多他的顏色…

_ 但是您快樂嗎？跟他一樣嗎 _ ？他想讓您說出來，讓他的名字在您美麗的唇齒間以最美的方式被呼喊！他伏下身體、在抽動您的時候將舌頭滑過您的胸部，在尖端來回刷動、讓您的音階再往上推一層，但您仍然沒有喊出他的名字！他的手緊緊抓著您的腰部、堅強的將您抬起，讓重力將您被推得更深，再一次、又一次，您在他的大腿上下跳動、像是騎在奔騰中的野馬馬背上翻滾，您的手緊緊鎖著他並在他背後搔抓---

「啊---！！！ _ Dream _ ！！！--------」

您搖著頭尖叫、在歡愉的眼淚中呼喊他的名字！輝煌的歡愉沖刷他的脊椎，他感覺自己再次爬上了邊緣，只因為您用您甜美的聲音喊了他的名字！

「啊！我好高興、求求您、告訴我您也一樣！跟我一樣、一樣的快樂！」

「是的！我、我是！啊、哈嗯、啊啊啊！！」

您在跳動中喘息，被加熱的香氣揉和了他的味道，熱氣蒸騰。

「是因為我嗎？是嗎？告訴我！」

Dream眼神迷亂、懇求著您，他握著您、心裡有將您揉到他身體裡的奇怪衝動。

「是！是因為你！是你！DREAM！！」

如果您能分神看他一眼，您會看到他在您肯定他時帶來的巨大的歡愉中哭泣，當推動更加激烈，您會感覺他在您的體內更加巨大並開始不規律的跳動…您開始感到酸疼，您的核心正在緊堅的壓縮、渴求他在您的裡面解放，那使Dream高聲尖叫。

「啊啊啊、有、有什麼要---！！」

他對仍不熟悉的快感無措，您側頭將舌頭推進他的嘴中安撫他、在他猛烈的吮吸您的呼吸的同時，他在您的撫慰中爆炸、您因為劇烈的快感而拱腰、身體向後緊縮、從Dream那邊得來的金蜜色唾液在您的嘴邊，而他在您核心爆發、來不及被吸收的液體就這樣從間隙裡流了出來、在您的大腿及他的衣服上留下了金色的魔力痕跡，但您沒辦法動彈，只能緊緊抓著他、在顫抖中深深的呼吸。

在您終於有辦法直起身來看他的時候，您跌入了一對深情的眼睛之中，他一直在看著您，看您在他懷裡變得面紅耳赤、氣喘吁吁的樣子…他咧開了笑容，試探性的在您的嘴角、臉頰、耳側…在每個他能觸碰到的角落、撒下雨點般的輕吻，他在依戀您，不知情愛為何物的守護者，卻先嚐到了禁果的甜美，如果可以，他想在您身上留下所有關於他的記號，但他不懂、也不知道怎麼作，他只知道這樣會讓他和您都感到愉快…您知道您必須告訴他這一切都是錯的，但您太累了，而他卻像不知疲倦為何物的抱著您，撫摸您的每一寸、將您包裏在他的懷裡，直到您在過度進食的困倦中睡去。他滿足的看著您，讓靈魂在他的胸腔爆發幸福的光圈並滿足的將您抱得更緊一點…而這是他第一次花了這麼長的時間沒有陪伴在他的夥伴身旁，使遙遠的另一個世界引發了一場小小的尋找守護者之亂。

\--

_ 「…不要來煩我！我沒有囚禁他！我上次跟他見面甚至沒有打架，你們這些愚蠢的東西！」 _

Nightmare躲避不知是第幾波的追擊、在撕開虛空的大門前憤怒的重複他早先就說過的話並將擔心Dream的Ink及Blue鎖在腦後，等他緩過氣，最終發現自己仍是逃到了您的世界…他沒有忘記被他留在您身邊的Dream，如果您能作到讓他變得如此脆弱，那麼如果您想，您也能對他的兄弟作一樣的事…

_ 不，他並不擔心您會對他的兄弟作了什麼，他只是想知道您會怎麼作！ _

他踏著憤怒的腳步往您的棲身處前進，但那裡沒有他的兄弟，只有您一個人，您已經將房子收拾大半，面帶愁容的在試著將散落的書頁重新裝訂，從收拾的順序來看，您看起來很珍惜那些破舊的東西，您只是將杯子和被染污的布片推到旁邊，而書本、手工藝品跟掉落的風鈴都被擺回去原本的位置了，您在輕觸它們時有恬靜安適的微笑，您豐富的情況在面容有最細微而精緻的呈現…除了從您的臉部表情判斷外、他沒辦法感受到您的情緒，但這重要嗎？如果只是要收獲負面情緒，外面到處都是，不一定必須是您，不是嗎？

他靜靜的看著、沒有注意到自己對這片刻的寧靜有所留戀，直到污穢從他身上滴落的聲響打破了無聲，您回頭看向他，是他習以為常、從人類及怪物身上無數次收獲的冷漠…他感覺靈魂有細微的緊縮，他半夢半醒之間、曾在您的臉上看見的溫暖微笑在一瞬間閃過他的腦海，但他快速的推開了，他看著您的眼神…冰冷。

「…想想我真的很受上帝的恩寵，有幸得到你和你的兄弟的陪伴。」

_ 「哼，他在哪裡？」 _

他哼氣時驕傲抬起了他的下巴，該死的，那代表他不懂您的反諷。

「我讓他離開了，你們不應該來這裡…你知道在我這裡得不到你要的不是嗎？」

您別過身，將書頁攏在一起、輕敲著桌面試圖將它們整到對齊，看著書頁粗糙的邊緣，您想著也許該選擇黏膠之外的東西，但您不希望進一步破壞它們，在上面打孔及針釘不會是您想要的選擇，您想起曾經看過用繩線綁紮的手法，也許下次必須去找找看有沒有類似的書本…滴答聲提醒您他沒有離開的事實，您嘆了嘆氣轉身，卻發現他幾乎貼在您身上。

_ 「為什麼你身上有一股很香的味道…那是什麼？」 _

他低沉的聲音讓您的背脊爬過一陣顫抖，您故作鎮定的微笑。

「也許是鬆餅…？如果你餓了、我可以給你一些，或是你想要吃鹹…的…？」

Nightmare比他的兄弟更沒有私人空間的概念，他直接貼到您的頸窩、深深的吸進您的氣息…您惱怒的推開他、在他面前展現了您在夢中顯示過的模樣，只是曾在您身上翻飛的火焰被紅艷的光取代、緊緊的貼著您的每一個細節，站在跟鞋上的您高高的站在他之上，您略略將嘴角下拉、對他顯示您危險的尖牙並向他轉動您額上的尖角與您身後的翅膀，昭告您在現實仍是能與他對抗的存在。

「 **離開這裡，這是最後的警告！** 」

您的聲音堅硬到足以在牆面敲打出迴音，但他卻沒有退縮、反而是咧開嘴發出了像是中獎了的笑聲，您的忍耐值在那一瞬間到達極限，瞬間您就已經勒住他的頸椎、將他緊緊的摔在地板上，隨著您給他的沉重壓力、啪的一聲、木質地板就開裂了，他沒有屈服，所以您更加用力的往下壓、試圖讓他對您感到懼怕並從您的身邊逃離，但他沒有，相反的、他露出了高興的笑容。

_ 「這次…抓到你了。」 _

他的觸手纏住您的瞬間、您的瞳孔緊縮，這是他一開始就計畫好的、他在試探您的虛實，但您被惱怒所矇蔽、一腳踩進陷阱裡！他將您的翅膀緊緊的鎖住，不得己、您將手撐在兩側以免自己被壓向他，在整個地獄之中，他選擇在這個時候用”像畫你喜愛的法國女孩那樣畫我”的躺姿看您，您咬緊的牙關幾乎都要發出嗄吱聲，這使得他笑得更開心。

_ 「夢裡的你是那樣的強大，但現實中的你卻是這樣虛弱，真是可愛…介意讓我知道這是怎麼一回事嗎？」 _

有很大的原因，是因為您以為自己在另一個守護者身上汲取的能量足夠嚇唬他，但顯然您在玩弄技巧這一關上輸得很慘，您沒騙過他的弟弟，也沒能瞞過眼前對您炫耀牙齒亮度的多元宇宙級混蛋，如果您這時候就知道自己面對的是這樣的存在，您可能會放棄得更快一點，但您沒有，所以您選擇繼續 逞強 。

「哼，你不知道你面對的是什麼…」

您對他嗤之以鼻，但他從您額上冒出的汗可以知道您並沒有能阻止他向您伸手的力氣。

_ 「那麼，讓我自己來弄清楚好了。」 _

抓住您的時候，他發出了低沉的喀喀笑聲，他抬頭、一口咬住您的頸窩，尖銳的牙齒深深的咬進您的皮膚，您緊緊的咬牙不讓自己發出任何的聲音，他試探您的底限、不斷的收緊直到您感覺麻木、血液湧出，他才鬆口讓滑溜的舌頭在您開放的傷口上跑動、並發出愉悅的笑聲。

_ 「那個果然是你的味道…美味，也許我能在你身上找到比恐懼還要好吃的東西？」 _

他再度吮吸您的傷口、從您身上抽出更多的血，讓您的手與膝蓋漸漸失去支撐的力量，最終在他施加在您身上的壓力下、被迫和他纏在一起，冰冷的污泥浸透您與他接觸的每一寸、和Dream給您的魔力一樣刺痛，您的香氣被強制的喚醒，當體溫加熱、您可以看見他未被覆蓋的那隻眼睛散開成更大的光圈，他的笑容高高的拉起，好像找到了有趣的玩具一樣的孩子般盯著您。

_ 「真軟…但比人類還要堅韌，真是有趣。」 _

您的手被鎖在身後、被迫向他挺出您的身體，他纏著冰冷的污泥的手在您的身體上滑動著摸索，讓您發出陣陣的顫抖。

_ 「似乎比我想像的更接近人類，真是太有趣了，我敢說可以找到更多的樂趣…」 _

您在腦袋裡吐槽那是人類像您、而不是您像人類！但您被抬起的同時、他尖尖的手指撕開了您的衣物，讓您像展示品般裸露在他眼前，他在您的雙腿之間深吸了一口氣，那是您被喚醒的香氣的最濃厚的地方…他先是舔一口，讓您幾乎忍不住抽氣後、毫不猶豫的用舌頭挖了進去！

**_撒旦詛咒你_ ** _ ！這對兄弟是怎麼一回事 _ ？ _ 口腔期未滿？！ _ 您抽搐的時候忍不住在腦海裡奔騰著詛咒，但相對Dream的溫柔舔拭，Nightmare更像在 _ 吃您 _ ，他粗暴的用力吸吮從您身上流出的一切、並用響亮的呼嚕聲將它們吞噬，您一邊想著他們到底用什麼突破物理限制來吸取東西，一邊試圖扭動身體改變角度、以避免他接觸到您更加敏感的那些部位，但他知道您在做什麼。隨著一聲低吼，他的指尖挖進您相對柔嫩的大腿內側、迫使您向他展開，然後繼續 _ 吃您 _ 。當他的舌頭在您的內裡滾動，您知道自己越來越近，隨著他笑聲的轟隆震動、您弓起了腰、忍不住發出了嗚咽聲，讓他從您身上喝到更多甜美的汁液。

_ 「你的聲音比我想像得還要好，試試我能讓它多響？」 _

當他的舌頭往後退出，您的腰身因為空虛而有細微的抽動，他的觸手將您翻到膝蓋上，當他發現您根本沒辦法支撐住自己的時候，他只是咧開嘴笑了笑、讓觸手將您吊起並讓您保持向他抬起臀部的姿勢，您聽見了他在您身後拉開衣物的磨擦聲， _ 慢著、難道-- _ 被侵入的感覺證實您的想法，而他比他的兄弟變化出的還要大得多的事實讓您的眼睛不自覺的往上滾動，緩慢的步伐並不是因為他的憐憫，而是因為他的寬圍及長度是目前的您無法適應的，但充份的潤滑卻足以讓他往您的內心推動，您掙扎著希望他停下，但他的觸手卻緊緊的將您固定在位，您感覺他的手指往您的前端移動、逗弄著您，讓您放鬆對他的排斥。也許他感覺確實仍不可行、他往後退出，在你鬆了一口氣的那一刻、再次向您衝去，讓您發出哀叫聲。

_ 「你不像人類那樣脆弱不是嗎？讓我試試看…破、壞、你，需、要、多、久！」 _

他在每一個字間推您，每一次都更深、讓更多汁液順著您的大腿流下，他抓著您的角將您拉向他、直到您的內裡被伸展到足以容納他為止，他的自由手撫摸您的腹部，在他透過皮膚感覺他在您體內的形狀時、您劇烈的顫抖著，眼前是一片白光，他愉快的在您身上喘氣、感受您對他的緊壓及收縮。

_ 「…我讓你感覺這麼好嗎？我敢說沒有任何人能讓您有這樣的感覺、沒有人！」 _

他殘酷的步伐、將您推向一個又一個高峰，令人難以置信的拍打聲響就在房子裡來回響動，與此同時、您的本能在燃燒，腳趾捲曲，在他對您的每次抽送時尖叫，他抬起您、將您往空中頂起、讓您像個玩偶一樣任他擺佈，觸手拉著您將您壓得更深、更深，您低頭就能看見自己的下腹有奇怪的收縮與突起，那使您更加的緊縮與顫憟，眼淚不由自主的從您的臉上滑落，他大聲嘲笑您、說終於讓您哭了！當您在抽搐中僵硬、他加快對您的施虐。

_ 「準備好了嗎？我想知道你能不能拿走我所有的種子！」 _

他用力的撞擊您、讓您發出幾乎沒有間段的尖叫，每一個衝擊都讓您短暫的失去視線，您知道如果是人類、那麼您會死於粉碎性骨折，他在嘲笑您的時候口水滴落在您的身上，尖銳的指爪在您的身上來回抓撓、在您身上劃出一條又一條的紅線，再次咬住您、讓血從您的背上畫出一片模糊，您感覺被磨擦的地方幾乎在燃燒！推擠您的腳步變得不再有節奏、紛亂的步伐，唯一的目的是搗毀您，他大吼著將您緊緊的壓在他身上、直到他在您緊緊的肉室內解放，太多了！您感覺自己整個腹部都漲了起來、您甚至可以感覺到魔力從您和他之間噴湧而出，但他沒有放開您、他用自己將整個洞口堵得更緊，從內裡的振動、您知道他還在您的身體裡擠出他的魔力，您的背貼著他的胸口、感覺到他的靈魂在您身後嗡嗡的振動…您整個身體都在收縮，吸收他給您的一切，那麼的多、那麼的重，他蓋過了他的兄弟給您的一切，在您身上留下屬於他的味道、屬於他的記號！

_ 「我的！通通都是我的！你！就是我的！」 _

在您的漲痛還沒被消化之前、他令人難以置信的再次激烈的抽動，您緊緊的夾著他並配合他的動作滾動您的身體，他的笑容高高的尖起，在協調的動作中找到更多的快樂，您和他是如此的狂熱，以至於沒有發現金色的守護者就站在你們面前、看著這一切的混亂。

「…Nightmare！」

直到您感覺背後的推動停下，您才能處理眼前的Dream正睜大了眼睛盯著您和他的哥哥的訊息，您驚慌的收縮讓身後的Nightmare發出了愉悅的嘆息，他說話之前的咯咯笑聲在您背上震動。

_ 「怎麼了？有趣嗎？你悉心保護的人類是什麼樣子的，現在就讓您看得更清楚一點。」 _

他不知道Dream已經知道您不是人類的事實，Nightmare得意的向他的兄弟展示了您的身體並繼續在您的身體裡抽送，Dream的目光從您的身體一路向下、停留在您和Nightmare結合的地方，淫糜的聲響隨著上上下下、不斷的推擠抽動的動作在整間房子裡拍打，您需要停止從被注視的快感中更加興奮，所以您別開了臉、希望他不要再看，但這只讓Nightmare的佔有欲更加澎漲、他更加努力的在您身上找尋樂趣，但您和Nightmare都沒有料到接下來的發展…Dream用敬讚而崇拜的表情說話。

「…太厲害了…我知道您可以接受更多、變得更加強大，但我的想像卻不及您的美麗千分之一…」

您看著他在您面前跪下，伸出他金蜜色的舌頭舔弄您開口前敏感的部位，在您身上抽出了一生之中最高的叫聲，同時讓Nightmare也發出了同樣的吼叫。

_ 「操！…太、太緊了！…」 _

您可以聽到Nightmare的抱怨幾乎就梗死在他的喉嚨裡，Dream用深情的撫摸安慰您，直到您背後的骨架再次噴發、忽然的虛脫讓他將您往下摔、那一瞬間Dream抓住了您、而Nightmare退出您後，大量的魔力就噴灑在您的背後及腿上，Nightmare驚愕的看著Dream從您身上舔起他的精液，下一秒Dream揉著您的頭髮，將染上紫色魔力的舌頭推進您的嘴裡、在與您深深的交纏中發出淫糜的攪動聲。

_ 「他媽的！…這是怎麼回事？！」 _

Dream退出了您，將您保護在他的胸前並瞪視他的兄弟。

「MorningLight必須吸收生命的能量才能恢復健康！你知道這件事才幫助她不是嗎？！」

今天是第幾次？您在內心大聲疾呼 _ 路西法的尊名 _ ，您的姐妹會為了這個場景而為您驕傲的喝彩！

_ 「MorningLight…？」 _

您可以看見Nightmare的眼眶在厭惡的扭曲…您沒想到光明的守護者為您取了這麼跟您的身份不符的 _ 愛稱 _ ，您懷疑他根本沒弄懂您是誰…等等，在那之前最重要的是您本不該跟他建立這種關係，但在您提出抗議之前，他的兄弟似乎更不能接受這個，但您和Dream都沒發現他眼中熊熊燃燒的，是 _ 嫉妒 _ 。

_ 「夠了！我沒辦法再忍受這種愚蠢的事一秒，讓它結束吧！」 _

Nightmare的觸手化為利刃、在砍向您和Dream前甚至出現了破風的呼嘯聲、Dream踩到您身前，將金色權柄的匕首再度握在手上，擋下第一擊、用力往前踏出將Nightmare擊退、黑色的骨架撞上牆時，脆弱的泥灰牆出現了裂痕。

「等、等等！」

您知道事到如今要他們停止破壞您的房子已經太晚了，但您仍然討厭戰鬥，您試圖阻止他們、但Dream揮出的刀風在您的前方劃破了地板、甚至連沙發都被轟轟烈烈的毀了，回頭、您看見Nightmare的觸手將您的書櫃舉在他的胸前，在您還來不及伸手之前、它被拋向了Dream，您眼睜睜的看見書櫃被一刀兩斷---被撕碎的紙張像雪一樣在空中舞動，此時，滾動的圓形物體在您的腳邊停了下來，那是您的姐妹在旅行中發現的、跟您有點像的瓷娃娃，當您看見被砸到只剩下一顆頭的殘片，您的瞳孔緊縮。

_ …戰鼓聲無所不在，怒吼在彼此的喉嚨裡，天使在屠殺您的姐妹，只要您的母親一日不回歸、那麼神就讓天使每日屠殺一百個屬於您母親的子民---您親眼所見，天使將被斬首的、您的姐妹的頭顱串在長矛上，像戰利品那樣高高舉起以展示它--- _

您的憤怒與怨恨沒有聲音，卻讓整個大氣都為之振動，火焰滾滾而下，溫度以一種可怕的速度攀升，您在燃燒！燒掉了一切、但您的身體就如達到熔點的金屬般呈現了驚人的輝煌白光，身邊的空氣因高溫而扭曲成奇怪的景像…當他們被熱浪逼退到邊緣時，最終他們只能看見一個人形的恆星站在您原本的位置…您在哭泣，炙熱的岩漿在落到地面發出輕柔的拍打聲時便又又往下燒熔得更深一點。

您移動了手臂，原本圓潤的手指已變成帶爪的尖刺、緩緩的昇了起來，帶動了熱浪，呼嘯的風刮起了化為火花的殘頁，灰燼為您妝點最淒美的憤怒…您指向了金色的守護者、狠狠的向他的頭顱挖去，Nightmare拉下他的兄弟時、與您相交的觸手憑空被挖了一個洞！那不是被您的手指貫穿的，那是您在接觸他之前、您的熱量就瞬間就將它燒為飛灰！您所碰觸的一切都化為死亡，Dream已不再懷疑看上去如此虛弱而柔軟的您會是天地之戰的支柱之一，當您的憤怒化為無聲的進擊，即便是戰神也不會是您的對手，只要您開始跳起毀滅之舞，萬物就在您手中消逝，現今，死亡的化身正向Dream步步進逼，諷刺的是、往常帶來死亡的那一個卻是擋在他前面的那個。

_ 「他媽的！你對那傢伙做了什麼，他看起來像是想空手撕開你？！」 _

Dream忙於揮動他的權杖以擋下Nightmare沒能閃過的揮擊，但他想起了您曾經對他說過他長得很像追擊您和您的種族的敵人，對此他無能為力，他希望您能停下來聽聽他們的聲音，您在折磨自己，但他現在除了沒辦法接近您之外、您的眼淚是字面上的 _ 致命熔岩 _ 。

天上的星星保佑！您回應了他的想法，腳步停下了，但您沒有看著他們、只是將自己埋進自己的手裡並彎下腰…熱度再度往上飆升！

_ 「該死！這傢伙在做什麼？！」 _

您像維納斯般踩在水面…只是那是被您的熱度燒融的金色鐵水，堆砌您房屋的岩磚像被加熱的奶油般化為膏狀、往下緩緩流動，這使得整個房子開始往內塌陷。Nightmare覺得您接下來要做的事他絕對不會喜歡，他抓住兄弟的手的瞬間有一秒在思考還來不來得及撕開門戶將他拖進去---此時破碎的聲響再次振動了大氣，從被砸碎的風鈴那裡爆出了驚人的魔力，下一秒、他們看到半熔的鏡子中出現了如同星光般的形體、橫越在您和他們之間，接著從被反射的星光中出現了其它的東西，像是水銀一般的人形、從上而下、粗略到精細，快速的化成美麗的女性模樣，她向您伸出了雙臂。

「我的…我們的…可愛又可憐的小火苗，為了不傷害到自己、你最好節省一點能源。」

甜膩的聲音纏繞在他們不存在的耳朵裡，而那個女性瞪了他們一眼之後便將您抱在懷裡、溫柔的倒旋到上下相反的方向，繞在您身上的火焰開始下降…他們可以聽到她溫柔的對您噓著聲音，將您拉進更深的擁抱之中，這使Nightmare想起您當初面對脆弱的他的時候的姿態，慢慢的、那個女性背後伸出了什麼模糊不清的東西， _ 也許那也是翅膀 _ ？Dream呆呆的想著，它慢慢的伸展、絕對超過您的翅膀的大小，但它仍然在抽長著、直到將您和她一起包覆起來，讓您的火光穿過水銀質地的包覆、發出璀燦如鑽石般的七彩光芒。

「很漂亮吧？我們的小火苗一直都是這麼燃燒著自己、用生命保護我們…怎麼能怪我們放不開手，是吧？」

受到驚嚇的Nightmare將Dream往後推了一把、轉過身去面對他們從未發現過的另一個人，那幾乎跟您長得一模一樣，只是比您更加偏向女性陰柔的那一面，她看了一眼Dream、但Nightmare用自己的身體擋住了她的視線，她先是發出了一個O，然後才搖搖晃晃的笑了起來。

「真是可愛不是嗎…值得注意的是，你們選擇了同一個外表…」

她一邊說著、一邊翻動自己的手和頭髮，然後對抱著您的女性露出了微笑，後者露出更加不悅的表情，並將您的臉塞進她的胸口、嚴嚴實實的遮住了您的視線，這使站在骨架前的女性更加開心了，她甜魅的眼神再度流轉，回到了守護者兄弟身上。

「我很喜歡你們哦，無論你們做了什麼，都阻止了小火苗把自己變成一塊再也無法起火的炭灰…我們愛著小火苗，但也正因為如此，我們沒辦法反對小火苗的願望…」

她對著被融化又重新結晶的石質漩渦露出了傷心的表情，如果Dream沒有記錯，那裡是您最初落下眼淚的地方，有一種奇怪的共振微弱的響著，那來自破碎的風鈴，而它正逐漸灰化，那使得跟您極度相似的女性發出哎呀哎呀的嘆息聲。

「…雖然很可惜…但我們必須在下次再聊了，可愛的骨頭男孩們。」

她對骨架們拋出飛吻，但這只讓他們覺得不舒服，因為那不是您會有的表情，只是現在最重要的不是這個。

「等等--！」

_ 「你們要帶那傢伙去哪裡？！」 _

當兩兄弟同時大喊的時候，她眨了眨眼後大笑。

「我不是說了會再見嗎？…還是你們覺得寂寞了？要我陪你們？」

她忽然把臉湊到Nightmare的臉前面、讓他往後退了足足三步，她發出被逗樂的嘲笑聲。

「放心吧，小火苗會回來的，那個時候，務必請你們多加照顧了…」

她們和您的身影化為細碎的光芒，在逐漸淡去的身影裡，她請託的眼神是真摯的，直到最後一點光芒消失在黑暗之中，骨架們什麼都沒能說出口，Nightmare轉身的沙沙聲往前踏了兩步又停下。

_ 「你要等那個傢伙嗎？」 _

Dream抬起了他手中的權杖，那裡有您留下的、烈火灼燒過的彩紋…他閉上眼睛，在他懷裡掩飾眼淚的您看起來是這麼脆弱，破碎而美麗的靈魂，他不懂停留在靈魂上的酸澀是什麼，但他仍然想再見到您。

「嗯。」

聽到Dream簡短回應的Nightmare將手兜在口袋裡，冷冷的拋下一句隨便你就走了。

但只有他自己知道，他背後仍在恢復的附肢還在隱隱作痛著，那是您烈火的印記，他舔了舔牙齒，您的血仍留在他的嘴裡，他回想起您在狂怒中閃閃發亮的樣子，是那樣美麗而狂野…您徹底激發了他的征服慾。

_ 那傢伙會喜歡城堡嗎？ _

Nightmare想著在自己的老巢裡放一個圖書館。

您似乎喜歡喝茶…？

被留在廢墟中的Dream在想著您的時候微笑。

直到您終於從被追趕的潮流中回歸後，黑夜與白晝便與您比肩而立，流浪了一輩子，您還是您，但您終於找到了您的歸屬，直到您被握在手裡，您給了他們您真正的名字…永恆的-- _ 暮光 _ 。

\--插曲--

看著您在廚房的背影，兩個骨架一左、一右坐在沙發上，他們仍舊無法相處，但他們有一條不在您身邊打架的默契，但淤塞在空氣中的凝重令Dream無所適從，他努力的想著有沒有什麼話題的時候，Nightmare打破了沉默，但他的聲音卻低到不像他。

_ 「…我想到一件事。」 _

「嗯？」

心不在蔫的Dream嗡嗡作響。

_ 「…如果你還想跟那傢伙相處久一點，就不要把那隻烏賊介紹給他。」 _

「為什麼？」

Nightmare支著下巴對著您的背影嘆了口氣…

_ 「那傢伙…好像很喜歡創作者啊。」 _

Dream頓了一下，這引起了他兄弟的注意。

_ 「你幹嘛？」 _

「呃…」

上天注定在這個時候命運必須在他們的前門被敲響，從Dream額頭上的汗、Nightmare就知道會是誰來敲的門，他們在無聲中交換眼神。

_ 「嘿，想不想去看點有趣的東西？」 _

Nightmare的手搭在您的左側，Dream在右側關掉了您爐子上的火。

「我們有很多東西想跟您分享。」

那一刻，您好像聽見您家的門被踹開的聲音。

「Dream！你說的新朋友在哪裡----------」

好的，您肯定有個太過有活力的訪客，在您開口之前，您就被堵住了嘴巴。

「不不不您什麼都沒有聽到！」

當您疑惑的看著Dream滿頭大汗的看向其他地方的時候，您發誓自己在被Nightmare拉進多元宇宙的門戶之前、絕對聽見了某個人因為發現黑色骨架也在這裡的事實正在大吼大叫。

「你們到底…」

_ 「重要嗎？最重要的是，現在只有我們三個…想想有什麼比得上在星空下分享你還要有趣的事呢？」 _

在Dream變成燈泡之前，你們背後出現了一個穿著有著澎鬆毛邊的骨架、用奇妙的目光研究您和守護者兄弟。

「hey，你們兩個老骨頭在這裡做什麼？哦，kid，我沒見過你，這裡好玩嗎？」

「很高興認識你…只是讓我提醒你，自從我被稱呼為孩子的日子已經離現在很遠了。」

_ 「哦？多久呢？」 _

經歷了幾百個季節交替的骨架得意洋洋的看著您，而您告訴他們您的年齡時，他們臉上的表情是無價的， _ 感謝路西法 _ ，您的新朋友幫您拍下來了，這會成為您往後無數的日子裡、璀燦而無可取代的回憶之一。

**Author's Note:**

> ...我很抱歉，寫了一章兩萬多字的糟糕情節…  
> 但我在擲骰子決定主角的時候，宇宙電波決定了我會選中這樣的組合  
> 我甚至都不敢說自己真的認識他們真正的背景…(嘆氣)  
> 無論如何，希望您能在裡面找到一點樂趣  
> 希望我手邊的餘稿能盡快陸續更新！
> 
> 祝您一切都好：) 保持健康！


End file.
